


A Happy Accident

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Creature Fic, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Potions Accident, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco does Blaise a favour, not realising it's going to bring him closer to the witch of his dreams.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione’s Haven’s Bingo Square B1: Creature. Also written for Draco's Den Rolladrabble Sept 25th -Mermaid/MC has to hide creature. Just a one-shot, so enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Listen, Draco, I need a favour,” Blaise said through the fireplace, his head bobbing in Draco’s Floo. 

“Of course,” Draco responded. Blaise was one of his closest friends, and if he needed a favour, he’d definitely do it. Especially since he owed Blaise one after that disaster with the Daily Prophet a few months ago.

“So, Granger and I were working in the lab, and there was an accident,” Blaise began, clearing his throat.

Draco perked up. “Is Granger okay?” He asked, far too eagerly.

Blaise chuckled, knowing exactly how Draco felt about his co-worker. “Listen, something happened, and I need to hide her.”

Draco paused. “You need to hide Granger?”

“Can she stay at your place? No one will suspect that she’s at the Manor. I just can’t have the Ministry sticking their noses in around this before I reverse the curse…” He paused. “She’ll be safe with you.”

“Of course, bring her over,” Draco said quickly.

“Er, you still have that large master bathroom, right? With the jacuzzi tub?”

“Yes, why?” Draco asked warily.

“Just wondering!” Blaise said. “We’ll be over shortly!”

* * *

Draco rubbed his eyes, staring in disbelief. “Blaise, mate…”

“I know this looks bad,” Blaise said, holding his hands up. “But it’s-”

“You didn’t mention you turned her into a fucking mermaid!” Draco hissed.

“Well, it’s kinda hard to share that over the Floo.”

“But-”

“Draco, Blaise, can we please move me to the tub you mentioned?” Hermione asked, disrupting them both. “This is sorta cramped.” Blaise had moved her in a small container to travel in, but it was true, her fin was cramped. 

“Oh, right, of course,” Draco said. “Do you mind if I carry you? It might be easier to move you that way.”

“Of course,” Hermione said, blushing. 

“Blaise, go start the tub,” Draco commanded. He stepped towards Hermione, carefully lifting her into his arms. She was heavy, but he was able to carry her to the upstairs bathroom. Once there, he slowly deposited her into the water.

“Much better,” Hermione said, stretching out her tail. “Thank you, Draco.”

“Of course,” he replied, his eyes roaming her body. She was beautiful, even more so than before, in this form. “So, what the hell happened?”

“It was my fault,” Hermione quickly said. “We’ve been working on that potion to help with breathing underwater, since gillyweed is getting harder and harder to come by, and well, I must have added the wrong amount to the potion. It exploded, and the next thing I knew, I was half-fish.”

“Antidote?”

“Working on it,” Blaise said. “I just knew it’d be easier if I could do it without having to worry about her.”

“If the Ministry found out, you know they’d be experimenting on me, Draco,” Hermione said, worrying filling her brown eyes.

“They won’t find you,” Draco promised. “You’re safe here, Hermione, I promise you that.”

She smiled at his words. 

“She’s able to eat human food still, the only thing that’s changed is she needs to be in the water,” Blaise explained. “I’m going to head back to the lab, if you don’t need anything else.”

“No, we’re fine,” Hermione said, looking at her co-worker.

“Great, I’ll see myself out,” Blaise said, heading towards the door.

Draco took a seat on the floor, near Hermione. “A mermaid?”

“How cliche, right?” she asked, laughing dryly. “But of course, this isn’t the first time I’ve had a mix-up… I know Blaise told you I turned myself into a cat.”

Draco laughed. “Yeah, he shared that tidbit with me.”

Hermione reached out, grabbing Draco’s hand. She squeezed it, looking him in the eye. “Thank you for this, Draco.” She paused. “I mean it.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Draco assured her. “I’ll do everything I can for you.”

Blushing, Hermione nodded. The positive out of this whole experience is that she would get to spend time with Draco, who seemed to feel the same way about her that she felt about him.


End file.
